Mysterious Red Button/Transcript
In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "RWBY CHIBI"! ---- Lie Ren is seen in the kitchen leaning his head on his hand while various cooking ingredients are on the counter. Ren: Oh no, I don't remember the recipe. If only there was somewhere I could find that information! Suddenly, Bartholomew Oobleck pops up next to him. Oobleck: And now there is! It's called... book! Oobleck holds out a cookbook titled "YUMS & NUMS". Ren: Did you say book? Oobleck: Why I did! Here you go! Ren takes the cookbook from Oobleck. Ren: (smiling) How convenient! Elsewhere, Blake Belladonna sits alone in Team RWBY's dorm room, looking miserable. Blake: I feel suffocated by the weight of my past mistakes and the hurt I've caused my friends. If only there was a way to atone for what I've done. Suddenly, Oobleck pops in next to her. Oobleck: Did someone say "book"? Oobleck pulls out Blake's copy of "Ninjas of Love". Blake: No! I said-- Oobleck: (quickly) Yes you did, you said book, we all heard. You're welcome! Oobleck drops the book and leaves the room. Elsewhere, Yang is leaning on a table. Yang: I'm bored. Suddenly, Oobleck's arm pops in holding the book, "ANOTHER PUN". Oobleck: Ahem... Yang smiles and grabs the book. Yang: I'm cured! Later on, Ren and Yang are seen sitting on the couch reading their books, with Blake sitting next to them with her arms crossed. Oobleck marches in front of them. Oobleck: So, in conclusion, read a book! Because no matter the problem, books fix everything! Blake: I love books, but I wouldn't say they fix everythi-- Oobleck: EVERYTHING!! Blake gets startled at his interjection. Oobleck: And that's... Ren & Yang: Good to know! The words, "Good to Know", appear above the three of them. Blake: Good to know? Ruby Rose then joins their group. Ruby: Hey guys! Check out this weird book I found buried under a dead oak tree. (reading the cover) "Necronomicon: Open at your own peril!" Huh, that's a funny name for a book. Oobleck, realizing what book Ruby has picked up, panically shakes his head. Oobleck: Ruby, no! Too late. Ruby opens up the book, the room goes dark as an eerie green light shines out from the book. Ruby screams as several green ghost-like apparitions are unleashed and fly off in various directions. Ruby tosses the book several feet away from her as everything goes back to normal. Ominous indistinct voices come from the book as it crawls away. Everyone watches with widened eyes. ---- In the forest, a red button is seen resting against the trunk of a tree. Blake walks up to it. Blake: Well this is mysterious... Blake pushes the button, causing a fish to fall from the sky. Blake: Sky fish? Score! Blake prepares to eat the fish. Later on, Ruby finds the button and presses it, causing the daylight to turn into the night sky. Ruby: Huh, I did not expect that. Ruby decides to push the button a few more times. Ruby: Lights on... lights off... lights on... lights off... Lights on! Lights off! Lights on! Lights off! Lights on! Lights off! Suddenly, the light breaks, causing the sky to be nighttime. Ruby looks in horror over what she's done as Yang walks in. Yang: What's up with the flippin' sun? Ruby: (running away) I didn't do it! Yang watches her sister runs off with a confused look on her face. Later on, Jaune Arc and Ren find the button. Ren presses the button first, causing a clone of himself to appear in a puff of smoke. Ren: Cool! Ren does a sophisticated handshake with his clone. Ren's Clone: Wanna get some noodles then take a long nap? Ren: It's like you read my mind. Ren and his clone walk away. Jaune then presses the button, causing a clone of himself to appear in a likewise manner. Jaune: This is awesome! We're gonna be best friends and do everything together and be the coolest guys ever- Jaune's Clone: Yeah, I'm not really looking for commitment right now, I'm kinda just focusing on my career. Jaune: (saddened) Oh... really? Jaune's Clone: It's not you, it's me. Jaune's clone then runs away. Jaune: (puppy eyes) But... you is me... Later on, Cinder Fall, Roman Torchwick, and Neopolitan find the button. Cinder: What is this? Are you challenging me, button? Very well, I accept your shiny red challenge! Cinder pushes the button, but nothing happens. Cinder: Aha! Check and mate, button. Suddenly, a noodle stand lands on Cinder, crushing her, followed up by a refrigerator and a bloated Nora Valkyrie. Nora: Wheeee! Nora rolls away. Roman: Neo, do you realize what this means? Neo holds out a sign reading "DON'T PUSH THE BUTTON!" Roman: I can use this mysterious red button as a weapon to finally defeat that nosy Red! Roman uses Melodic Cudgel to knock the button off the tree trunk and into his hand. Roman: All I have to do is... whoops! Roman clumsily drops the button, with the button side hitting the ground, causing a trap door to open up under him. Roman falls down the trap door. Neo holds out a sign reading "HE'S A DUM-DUM". Neo then flips the sign over which reads "BUT HE'S MY DUM-DUM", before gracefully falling down the hole to follow Roman. Later on, Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias find the button. Sun: Hey look! A mysterious red button that we don't know what it does or anything about it! (points at the button) LET'S PUSH IT! Neptune: Uh, are you sure that's a good idea? Sun: Come on! What's the worst that could happen? Sun pushes the button. category:Transcripts